indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Poly Pile 2
Session 23 PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos makes his way over to Ravaphine, sits down next to her and whispers, "I don't know about you but I'm parched. Want to help me get a drink?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine smiles mischievously. “I would love to help! I’m feeling a bit peckish so I hope they have peanuts” PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine makes her way down to the bar and listens for any movement or the barkeep PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos gets up and goes with her PM DM: The barkeep is currently talking to Zunis. PM DM: Barkeep: "Only one room left. The only normal looking one of the bunch took it after you left." PM DM: He doesn't make any indication that he sees either of you, and simply takes the coin from Zunis before returning to the corner to clean. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine motions to nolanos to get low PM DM: He's still stacking chairs ontop of tables. PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos casts Mage Hand and guides it to the bar, grabbing a bowl of peanuts and bringing it back PM DM: When you go to move the bowl, since this is a new thing for you, you knock into the bowl, causing it to shift. The man perks up and looks around the bar, but mutters to himself and grabs the broom from the other corner to start sweeping. PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos takes a quick breath and tries again. PM DM: The bowl floats right on over to you, silently. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine silently air claps PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos is freaking thrilled that that actually worked PM Alex - Nolanos: So he tries again, this time, with beer. PM DM: There are some large casks behind the bar for beer, but there are a few bottles of spirits... liquor, wine, etc. PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos silently mouths to Rav "Beer, wine, or liquor?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "I vote beer" again, silent PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine, only here for the peanuts, tells him “beer” PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos quickly realizes that an entire cask of beer probably weighs more than 10 lbs so he decides to go for the wine instead. PM DM: This time the man does see it, rising up from behind the bar. PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos dissipates the hand and hides behind the wall(edited) PM DM: He nearly drops his broom, then comes over and tries to swing the broom around the bottle, like he's trying to hit an invisible thief. PM DM: Do you drop the bottle? PM DM: Yeah, you were lifting it into the air when he spotted it. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine grabs Nolanos’ hand and tiptoe runs back into the room with Seir and gunnloda while quietly shutting the door PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos looks like he wanted to stay a minute longer, but decides Rav probably has the better idea and willingly follows her upstairs(edited) PM DM: They're still sitting there, talking. PM Alex - Nolanos: "HI. Um. Peanuts?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine notices that the two seem like they are in a deep convo. “Sorry to burst in” PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos holds out the bowl as an apology of sorts for interrupting. PM DM: Gunnloda raises her eyebrow at your sudden appearance and flustered look, then answers, "It's all right. Your room as much as anyone's." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "No, thanks..." Seirixori looks at the bowl a little wary, then turns back to Gunnloda. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “We’ll leave you two to your conversation. Apologies for the intrusion!” Ravaphine peeks her head out of the room to make sure the barkeep didn’t follow PM DM: You don't see him. Just lots of people trying to sleep. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She turns to nolanos “what if one of us distracts him while the other attempts to collect? I’m not too much of a people person but we can try” PM Alex - Nolanos: "What do you have in mind?"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Since people are approaching him anyway for rooms and places to stay, might as well distract him from floating wine bottles” PM Alex - Nolanos: "Do you want to do the distracting then?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “It’s worth a shot!” Ravaphine says before heading back down to the bar “ready?” PM DM: He's moved from sweeping to mopping. PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos whispers "idea!" PM Alex - Nolanos: "what if you go in, i make a ghost and you can be 'OOOHHnnOO'" PM Alex - Nolanos: "actually nevermind thats a terrible idea, you just do what feels right." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “That would work in a situation for intimidation, but this poor barkeep might have a heart attack!” Ravaphine whispers with amusement in her voice PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos collects himself a bit and whispers back, "You're right, you're right. Another time, maybe. For now, I'll follow your lead."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Do you want to try your mage hand one more time or should I just go ahead and start talking to him?” PM Alex - Nolanos: "Let me try one more time. Let's see if it works." PM DM: He whips around, super quick when the bottle slides on the shelf. PM Alex - Nolanos: "RUN!" Nolanos whisper yells and takes off, Rav's hand in his PM DM: His eyes dart around, looking for motion. "I know someone's down here." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Where are we going” she whispers PM Alex - Nolanos: 'The room?" he whispers back(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine and nolanos quietly make their way back to the room after only being gone 2 minutes PM Alex - Nolanos: ''Or maybe a different room, i dunno there was a vibe" he says outside the door(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Maybe we can go crash with Ryleigh. I’m sure she won’t mind” she opens the next door just a crack and peeks in PM DM: She's not in there. PM Alex - Nolanos: "What the what?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine opens the door more PM DM: It's empty. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Interesting. She didn’t come here by poofing in, so this is rather odd” PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos looks around the room, trying to get an idea of where she went. "Odd is definitely an appropriate term..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Unless she has poofed away, which wouldn’t surprise me since I suppose she has before. Well, feel free to sprawl out on the bed if you would like. I prefer my trances done on the ground. Sorry we couldn’t get any of your wine by the way” PM Alex - Nolanos: "Eh, that's alright. To be completely honest, I'm not usually much of a drinker. I just had a lot of fun with you." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “That was a lot a fun! From all the seriousness as of late. But tomorrow brings another job” she says shyly because she’s never had a friend like this before. “We best get some rest. We have a long day planned” PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos smiles back warmly. He's never had much luck with friends either, so this is nice. "Indeed. Sleep well, or uh, trance well?" he laughs awkardly. "Goodnight, friend." PM Alex - Nolanos: Before he actually goes to sleep, he nudges the bowl of peanuts to her with a smile. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “It’s the small victories!” Ravaphine then nods once and then does some weird yoga poses before sitting cross legged in the corner, heading into a trance Alex - Nolanos: "To the small victories" Session 24 PM DM: Though you trance instead of sleeping, it doesn’t stop your mind from producing what could be considered dreams, though you usually have at least some control over their content and direction. Tonight, like they do frequently, your thoughts turn toward the mother figure you’ve had for the last hundred years. You see her, sitting up in her bed, writing a letter that you know will never be read. A shadow stretches over the floor and up the bed and as it crosses her face, you watch as her skin sags, her eyes become hollowed, her hair thins. As you get closer to this ancient husk, she reaches out and points a gnarled, withered finger at you and though her voice cracks as though her vocal chords had stiffened to the point that they were non-functional, you hear her voice in your mind as clear as day. “You were supposed to tell her. She could have saved me.” She falls lifeless against the pillow, a desiccated corpse that turns to dust and ash as it hits, and in that cloud of particulate you see an image form. It’s you, lying on a beach, unconscious, as a great tentacle reaches out, wraps around your legs, and drags you towards the sea. PM DM: You pull yourself out of the dream in a cold sweat, but with no further complications. You see Nolanos sitting straight up in the bed. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine attempts to steady her breathing and heartrate back to normal when she also hears her roommate stirring about in his bed. She walks up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey are you okay? Bad dream?" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos wakes with an abrupt start, panting as though he would never be able to breathe again, very disturbed by the dream he just had, but then he realizes that's all it was. It was just a dream... His breath begins to slow as he calms down. "Oh my god..." he mutters. "That was just... oh my god..." PM Alex - Nolanos: "I um... Yeah. Yeah, it was a bad dream," he responds, slightly dazed. As he says this, he looks over and sees that Ravaphine also looks like she had a rough night. "I should ask you the same... Are you alright?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She grabs a towel and hands it to Nolanos. "I will be okay. I'm just glad it was only a dream. Should we head out to go find the others and some water?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "Thanks" Nolanos says with a small smile as he accepts the towel. "We probably should head down, i suppose." He pauses. "Do you... do you want to talk about your dream?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "It was about my mom," she breaks eye contact and looks off to the side. "She's sick and I didn't want to leave her but I was doing a favor for her when I got transported to Bellbury. So being gone this long is making me feel so guilty because what if something happens while i'm away?" She hugs herself and changes the subject PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How about you? do you want to talk about your dream?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "It's been, what? A week? I'm sure that, if your mother is anything like you, she's okay." Nolanos says, hoping to comfort Ravaphine. "And she'll still be okay when you get home." PM Alex - Nolanos: "As for my dream, it uh. It's a bit hard to even find the words to explain... I just felt so...alone? I've always been alone, so I should be used to it, but it was different this time."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You're too nice," she says with a small smile. "And you won't be alone because you have...us!" she reaches her hand out to cover his. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She retracts back and coughs. "Speaking of the others, we should head back downstairs and see what they're up to" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos smiles as his face blushes warmly. "I am certainly glad for that," he says, briefly tightening his grasp on her hand. PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos clears his throat. "You're right, we should check up on everyone." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gets up and motions for Nolanos to follow her downstairs PM Alex - Nolanos: And follow her, he does. Session 27 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She shrugs. "I'm never too sure. Also what's gotten into you too Mr. Grumpy Gills?" she asks Nolanos PM Alex - Nolanos: "Huh? Oh, uh. Nothing. I've been feeling off since Bleakmourne I think."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well that feelin's mutual, friend. We understand." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She hugs Nolanos. "It's been a little rough since Bleakmourne. But we're away from that town now and can forget about that darn Kraken." PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos hugs her back. "Thanks, Rav." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She hesitates before letting go and clearing her throat. "Anyways, we should head over to the portal. got some people to save!" She skips over to Ryleigh and Cyan Session 31 PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine motions for nolanos to come sit by her PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos gladly takes the invitation and sits next to her PM Alex - Nolanos: "Hi Rav," he whispers, smiling at her "What'd I miss? Last thing I remember was that punk Poni making me go into the portal."He sort of grumbles the last bit.(edited) ------- PM Ravaphine: Rav can’t help but be a little nervous and intimidated by the beautiful woman sitting next to Urrak PM DM: Malica's keeping very much to herself right now, kind of closed in on herself and quiet, like a wallflower forced to be at the prom. She seems kinda nervous, always brushing her hair back behind her ears. PM Ravaphine: Rav notices Malica's hesitation. "I don't think we've met before. My name is Ravaphine by the way." she reaches her hand across the table towards Malica PM Ravaphine: "Are you a friend of Urrak's?" PM DM: She shakes Rav's hand and kind of glances over at Urrak and back. "I just got here from Lughagen. She was the first person I saw." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Truly fortuitous." PM Ravaphine: "Welcome to Bellbury," she nods slightly PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Rav here's a real friendly type." she says with a small smile(edited) PM DM: Malica: "Thank you." PM Ravaphine: She blushes, feeling embarrassed in front of the beautiful woman. "I just want to make sure everyone who is here feels welcome" she says while avoiding eye contact PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak notices Ravaphine's reaction and chuckles PM Nolanos: Nolanos also quietly blushes, for some reason. 'You're just being dumb. Calm down, self,' he thinks ------------ PM DM: Now that everyone's pretty much done eating, Gunnloda stands to start clearing dishes, but Kendall hops up. "Sit down, dear. You cooked." And Kendall starts clearing plates instead. PM DM: Malica goes to help Kendall since she's little and starts piling dishes to take back to the kitchen. PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine follows into the kitchen with more dishes and plates ---------- PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up next to Malica and starts to wash dishes next to her. PM Nolanos: Nolanos finds a towel and dries the clean dishes PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak walks in awkwardly holding her plate. "Why'd ye all run off like that?" PM Nolanos: "Just being helpful i guess? I felt bad not helping." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks back and forth between Nolanos and Malica, "We wanted to help with the dishes" ------------ PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Glad t' see you two gettin along." Urrak smiles at Rav and Malica PM Ravaphine: Rav chuckles nervously. "Malica will fit right in with us here" PM Ravaphine: "Did you come here by foot? What brings you to town?" PM DM: Malica: "Magic, apparently. Urrak was nice enough to tell me about what was happening in town." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "It's a jarring experience. Figured I'd let her know the situtation right away." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak starts to take the dried plates from Nolanos and places them on nearby racks PM Ravaphine: "It's definitely not something I will ever get used to" PM Nolanos: Nolanos just kind of focuses on drying things and tries not to look up at Rav or Malica too much PM Ravaphine: "What were you up to before," she pauses, "we lovingly call it 'poofing' here" she asks Malica PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak starts to sweat a bit but continues stacking dishes PM DM: Malica: "Just traveling. Nothing fancy." PM Ravaphine: "Urrak over here has also traveled a bunch" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Very true. Traveled nearly the whole continent. Sellin' this and that." She waves a dish in circular motion and continues stacking PM Ravaphine: "Did you both happen to come across each other in your travels? That's a thing I never got to do. I got to read about all these far off places, but from the comfort of the library." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Oh no, though I've met folks like Malica before. Far from home." She stacks the last dish. "No I ran int'a Malica here right in Bellbury" PM Nolanos: "We do seem to be doing a lot of traveling lately, though. If that counts for something." PM Ravaphine: "This is true, we get to put all these adventures under our belt for free and at a fraction of the travel time" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Seems Poni's at least a little useful" She laughs to herself, relaxing as she leans on the sink PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I was talkin' t' Cyan and she just poofed mid conversation---I dunno when she'll be back. I was headin' t' the Cask t' grab a pint when I ran int'a Malica." PM DM: Malica smiles a little. "Where are you all from?" PM Nolanos: "My parents and I left Patauban when I was young, but I live in Ardabeh now. Or. Well. When I'm not here." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "And I'm sure anyone in this room could tell ye where I hail from" She smiles crooked, recalling old memories in the stronghold PM Nolanos: Nolanos smiles, "Ah yes, the D'Akshi Stronghold, right?" PM Ravaphine: "I come from Rodoza" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak winks and points a finger at Nolanos. She clicks her tongue "Bingo" PM DM: Malica: "I've been in Alderrath for... as long as I can remember." PM Nolanos: "What's Rodoza like?" PM Ravaphine: "It's very green. Winters are very cold though, but I love the snow. Such a beautiful place," she pauses and looks at Malica before continuing, "But the only thing I miss about it is my mother. What is Ardabeh like?"(edited) PM Nolanos: "It's pretty warm, usually. The city I live in is a college town, if you believe it," he laughs a bit. "We do research on a magic storm in the area." PM DM: Malica: "You're near the Everstorm?" PM Nolanos: "Yeah, I study it with my colleagues. It... doesn't always go well. I guess." As he says this last bit, he gets slightly more flustered. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Didn't think ye had it in ye t' do somethin' like that. Sounds mighty dangerous." Urrak folds her arms PM Ravaphine: Rav's eyes light up at the mention of magic colleges. "I've always wanted to study at one of those. What do you study?" PM Nolanos: "I have it in me to do a lot of things, trust me," he says playfully. PM Ravaphine: "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Riiiiiight then. Malica, would ye care t' join me outside?" Urrak stretches a hand out to her(edited) PM DM: Malica: "Sure." And she follows Urrak out. PM Nolanos: "And I mostly study tinkering at the nonmagical college. I try to think of things that could help people going into the Storm. And I've been trying to figure out how to truly animate clockwork familiars, like Reyes." PM Nolanos: "I'm sure we can learn from each other.." Nolanos says, grinning a little PM Ravaphine: "Oh no, everyone has left us. Shall we go reconvene with the rest of the group?" PM Nolanos: "I uh. Sure? If you wanted to. I mean. I enjoy spending time with you and. Uh. Yeah." Suddenly, Nolanos is back to being his super awkward self, and he inwardly curses his lack of social skills. So he just stands there, stammering slightly and fidgeting with a now slightly damp towel (from the dishes, of course).(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Come on, let's get back to our friends." She smiles at the mumbling boy and grabs his hand to walk back into the dining room PM Nolanos: "Yes, lets." He lets Ravaphine take his hand and lead him away, smiling and blushing ridiculously. -------------- PM Ravaphine: "I usually go rest in the citrus grove if you'd prefer to rest up here at the cask, Nolanos. I like the breeze" She gets up and makes her way to the grove and pockets a few more fruits on the way PM Nolanos: "Ravaphine! Wait!" he jogs to catch up with her. PM Nolanos: Nolanos lightly tugs at her hand when he catches up to her. "I um. I wanted to tell you something, and you don't have to say anything in return if you don't want to, but. Well." PM Nolanos: He takes a breath, steeling himself a bit. This is surprisingly difficult for him, even though its a vital life function because wow his heart is just going. "Ilikeyou," he rushes out. "I like you" he repeats, exhaling. "Quite a bit, actually."(edited) PM Nolanos: "Again, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know. Um. Okay."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "You...you do?" Ravaphine can't wipe the giant smile on her face. "I really like the way your mind works and we make a fantastic team. Let's just see where this goes okay? Right now, we need to worry about getting back home and getting the people of bellbury back. But I would love to talk more about this later" PM Nolanos: "I do, yeah. " Nolanos smiles. "And yes. You're very right. We need to focus." PM Nolanos: "I'll let you get some sleep then. Adventure awaits, and what not. Sleep well, or. Well. Trance well, heh." PM Ravaphine: "Now come with me to the citrus grove. You need your rest (not really cause he didn't die with us but still)" She grabs his hand and she leads him to a big tree to sit under. She sits cross legged and puts a pile of clothes on her lap for him to lay on PM Ravaphine: Rav's ears perk to the west. She swears she hears screaming, but closes her eyes and thinks nothing of it PM Nolanos: Nolanos curls up and tentatively rests his head on her lap before eventually falling asleep. Session 33 PM Nolanos: "You okay? And i slept.. okay i guess." He lies kind of poorly. Oh well. PM Nolanos: "A lot happened last night" PM Ravaphine: "I'm sure you did, which is why you're falling asleep on the bar right?" she smiles at Nolanos. "Last night was heavy. And people are mean, but hopefully everything is happening for a reason" PM Ravaphine: "I visited Poni's old headmaster this morning at the college" Rav whispers, "But he isn't too happy with the baroness and Bellbury so he's sending over a spellguard to check out the town. Something tells me we're probably going to be on our own for this so I guess we're on our last battery" PM Ravaphine: Rav notices the dragonboy fell asleep again on the bar. She strokes his cheek a little before going into the kitchen to find more food ------------ PM Nolanos: "Oh, uh. Right. Sorry." He gets up, offering a hand to Rav when hes upright. PM Ravaphine: Rav accepts the hand and stands up too. "Seir, remember...one team one dream," rav says in Seir's direction ---------- PM Ravaphine: "Please, we just had breakfast" PM Nolanos: "Did we? I must've missed it. My bad." PM Ravaphine: Rav pulls out a citrus fruit and gives it to Nolanos. PM Nolanos: "Thanks, Rav!" He smiles and happily begins to cut the fruit into wedges with his dagger(edited) PM Ravaphine: "So that's how you eat it" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Aye Rav, sometimes food needs preparin' first."(edited) PM Nolanos: By the time Rav says this, he has a wedge in his mouth, the peel looking like his teeth as he grins. He nods, confirming her statement.(edited) ------------ PM DM: Nolanos wobbles a little bit, but he manages to get across, disappearing under the water for a moment in the middle. PM Ravaphine: "much deeper than we thought" PM Ravaphine: "I'll try next" ravaphine starts to wade in the water and grabs onto the rope(edited) PM Nolanos: When he gets across, he ties the end around his wrist around a tree instead. PM DM: Rav's feet slip, she loses grip on the rope, and cracks her head on an underwater rock... and she starts getting swept away downstream. PM Nolanos: "RAV!"(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav swims to the edge and pulls herself up on the other side(edited) PM Nolanos: "Oh god are you okay?" he is a worried soul. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She ok?" Urrak yells across the river PM Ravaphine: "I really need to do more pushups" she says while wiping her head. "Still super tough though" PM Ravaphine: Rav flexes PM DM: There's a bit of blood trickling from above her temple. PM Nolanos: He chuckles "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." PM Nolanos: He reaches up and wipes off some of the blood, "Don't scare me like that.."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "It isn't a real adventure without a little blood!" PM Nolanos: "This is true," he laughs. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Aye, careful with the poor boy. You'll break his heart." Urrak walks a little ways away, patting Nolanos on the shoulder as she does PM Nolanos: He blushes at this. "I- uh" PM Ravaphine: Rav pats nolanos on the hand, smiles, and stands up ------- AM Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up to Nolanos' work. "It's looking great" she runs her hand along the arch AM Nolanos: "Thanks," he smiles. --------- AM Ravaphine: "That I definitely agree with. I wonder if we can get a pet companion somewhere around Bellbury." AM Seirixori: "Maybe in the Grove, it's pretty big." AM Nolanos: Reyes sort of draws attention to herself at Rav's comment.(edited) AM Ravaphine: Ravaphine pets Reyes' head. "You are more like part of the team, more than just a pet." AM Nolanos: Reyes' chest puffs out a bit happily and leans into Rav's petting. Session 34 PM Ravaphine: Rav shovels an excessive forkful of pie in her mouth to avoid talking, and nods while giving Ry a thumbs up PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs, "you're going to choke." PM Ravaphine: Rav finishes 3/4ths of a pie by herself. PM Ryleigh: "where is it all going?" Ryleigh exclaims as she watches Rav eat everything PM Ravaphine: Rav smiles sheepishly, a little but of blueberry on the corner of her mouth PM DM: Kendall: "When you go back, you should take as many as you can carry." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles a little and says "if you insist" to Kendall as she reaches for Rav and wipes the blueberry off the corner of her mouth. PM Ravaphine: "Oh, that's embarassing. Thank you" She blushes and smiles, but continues to eat more pie. Slowing down a little PM Ryleigh: "No problem" Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at Rav then licks the blueberry off her finger, "this pie is great." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine eyes widen and she clears her throat. "So when were you thinking about going to the library? I wanted to go to the one at the big college by my home but I didn't want to get caught looking up werewolves and needing to explain why"